


Personal Sunshine

by Lidsworth



Series: HideKane Week 2014 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Hidekane Week, M/M, Sunshine - Freeform, alternate ending to 143, cute kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind ghoul can still manage to see the light, especially if its his own personal sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late! I know! I've just been stacked with work, and crap, so I hope you enjoy. It's short and to the point, and really sappy! I hope you enjoy it though!

Kaneki twisted in the white bedsheets, pale arms outstretched as black nails clawed into the softness of the plush comforter. He whimpered as he cocooned himself in the thick fabric, sweat causing the thin blankets to stick to his naked skin.

 

He was dreaming—caught in a nightmare. The darkness had assumed its wretched position as Kaneki's eternal tormenter once again. Like tendrils of smoke crawling into his nose, stuffing his lungs like cotton into freezing corpses, consuming him, and immobilize him.

 

Bolts of lightning coursed through the back of his head, and his head had suddenly become softer than hot butter, and Arima's blade had become nothing short of a knife, piercing into the gentle solid. Though unlike the original battle, where Kaneki could see, at least for a little while, this time, Arima assaulted him in the dark.

 

His screams filled the depths of his mind, cracking at the fragile void, piercing it with its red light. Kaneki was almost certain that his screams had erupted far from the constraints of his minds, and into the outward boundaries of his room.

 

The darkness was consuming him, and he was defenseless against it. He attacked nothing, screamed at nothing, and the sensitive area on his skin, just above his tailbone, began to tingle like crazy as the urge to attack grew with every passing second. The darkness was his enemy, he needed to attack. If only he could just release his Kagune-

 

In a whisk, his wrist had been seized, and a voice so delicate and soothing filled his ears like sweat music. “Shh, Kaneki, it's okay,” cooed the voice, “It's just a bad dream, alright?”

 

The ghoul continued to thrash, unaware that Hide stood above him, attempting to drag him out of his negativity. Only when he suddenly smelled the pungent odor of spring leaves, and distant coffee shops, did he know who it was.

 

“H-Hide?!” He exclaimed, as he shook the blond's solid grasp off of his own wrists, and brought his shaky fingers to the round features on Hide's face, and then to the soft mass of hair, “Hide!”

 

His mood changed drastically, as the blond's presence had lifted the dark cloud that hung about his head rather quickly.

 

“Shh,” Hide almost laughed at his blind friend's “new” discovery, and giggled some more as Kaneki tugged at some of the strands, “Ow, come on Kaneki! That hurts.”

 

The curious ghoul's brain damage would not let him let go of the strands, however. For the hundredth time, they were much too interesting to let go. Kaneki had just discovered Mount Everest in Hide's hair, and though he was blind, he managed to crawl onto blond's lap, as the Hide maneuvered himself against the headboard of the bed.

 

“Hide!” He spoke again the only word he could manage to remember for the past years, and continued to pull at the orange strands, “Hide!” And he traced Hide's lashes, and lips and nose, taking in all that the blond meant to him, and all that made Hide Hide.

 

The ghoul had sustained a fair amount of mental retardation from the injuries to his head, and blindness from the loss of eyes. Kaneki, as Hide knew him, was lost.

 

Though every once in a while, he returned, the blond supposed. It wasn't at all obvious, finding Kaneki in the confused, blind mass of limbs and teeth. But whenever the half-ghoul managed to say his name, he felt as if Kaneki was wadding his way through a sea of darkness and negativity.

 

He felt as if his name was Kaneki's saving grace, in his tormented mind. He felt as if he was Kaneki's sunshine.

 

“Hide,” Kaneki muttered, though at a quitter, and a lot sleepier. With a small yawn, the half-ghoul leaned forward, and fell into Hide's chest, closing his large eyes, and snuggling into the human. Hide ran a hand through the white hair, careful not to wake the ghoul.

 

Hide had been lost as well, both physically and emotionally, when Kaneki was gone for those long months. Though his return, despite its disappointment, had been good enough for Hide.

 

Kaneki was Hide's sunshine too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy (and terrible written :( ), huh? Sorry about that, but I hope that you enjoyed it. Again sorry for my lateness, have a wonderful week, and God bless


End file.
